


GOOD TIME

by stephen_lestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen_lestrange/pseuds/stephen_lestrange
Summary: He saw something he was not supposed to see. She a wolf in sheeps clothing. Now they must play this deadly game of hide and seek.....will he survive the night





	GOOD TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys came up with this idea i thought was cool hope yall like ot if not its cool please read and review

Cedric  had a good  life cozy job  working at a prestigious  law firm , great car, , and  the greatest girlfriend on the  planet Cho chang and today was their  7 year anniversary of the highschool sweethearts  and Cedric knew it was time he was gonna pop the  big question he was gonna ask Cho to be his wife. He  planned everything out perfectly took of early from work , he  made a reservation at the best restaurant in town he ordered a  dozen roses Cho's favorite he personally never understood why he thought  they were bland and basic . He preferred sunflowers but tonight was Cho's  night he picked up a cake from the best bakery in Brooklyn and headed off  for their apartment . He enter and set his keys down meet with the sound of the shower  maybe he would join her before he was going to announce himself he heard a voice the voice  of another man “hey cho the water hot yet” it was returned with a “yes baby” Cedric saw red not only  was another man with his girlfriend in his home she had the audacity to call another man baby. He  stood paralyzed then his body moved on its own he went into the bedroom grabbed his gun from his safe  walked into the restroom the shower door was all fogged up he could hear her moans it broke his heart once again  he was paralyzed then her had thunked against the glass snapping him back into his rage he walked up to the shower  and smashed the glass with the butt of the gun and pulled the man buy his hair and tossed him to the restroom floor while  cho screamed as high as she could cedric stared at her naked body and began to cry 

 

“how could you do this to me cho i gave you everything”  -cedric said with a broken voice 

 

“cedric I'm sorry please  baby please put down the gun”- Cho sobbing in the counter of the shower 

 

“what the fuck Diggory you pulled  some of my hair out my father will hear about this” - the man from the floor yelled 

 

 Cedric  snapped back  into his rage  he recognized that  voice he turned back  around to face him and  laying naked on his restroom  floor clutching the back of his head  was none other than his boss's son Draco  Malfoy . Cedric walked toward him and as Draco  tried to get to his feet Cedric hit him in the  nose with the gun he heard the bone crack and blood  started to flow out of Draco’s nose he started to cry  and snivel Cedric pressed the gun to Dracos temple . Cho screamed and pleaded  cedric started to yell and as much as he wanted to pull the trigger he didn't  he just got up walked to living room and sat on his couch and waited for the cops  to show up….. and all he could think was his life was over 

 

 

                         6 MONTHS LATER 

 

Cedric Diggory’s  life wasn't exactly   over but it may as well   be after he was arrested Cho  was able to talk Draco out of  pressing charges he lost his job  thanks to Draco's father who also used  his pull to get Cedric disbarred he wasn't  able to afford rent and was evicted from his  apartment fortunately he had enough put away to  afford a little one in Brooklyn for awhile which he  also turned into his office as he became Cedric Diggory  Private Detective he got the idea after watching Jessica Jones  which wasn't the only thing he picked up he started smoking  again and drinking more in fact he was on his way to his favorite  bar few blocks from. His apartment as he entered he was greeted by billy the bartender  and good friend to cedric he took his usual spot next to another usual jim .

 

“kinda pack tonight huh”-cedric

 

“yeah it's dollar margarita night man”-Billy 

 

“in that case I'll  have 5”- Cedric laughed

 

“you know you can be a cheap bitch sometimes ced"- Billy jokes

 

“hey man whatever is cheap and gets me drunk"- Cedric 

 

“i hear that”-jim chimes in 

 

“see jim gets it” -Cedric 

 

“either way i can only serve one at a time”-Billy

 

“alright imma take a piss be right back"-Cedric

 

Cedric stood up and made his way to the restroom when he bumped into someone 

“oh i'm sorry” Cedric started then he was meet with the face of someone  he hasn't seen in years….. Hermione Granger


End file.
